


Sa Ilalim ng Puting Ilaw

by ParasiticEye



Category: Bayaniserye- Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, nothing much really happens lel, they just kinda talk here for a bit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParasiticEye/pseuds/ParasiticEye
Summary: A short ficlet my friend made.





	Sa Ilalim ng Puting Ilaw

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by my friend, honestly di ko na-expect magsesend sya bigla neto haha XD pero omggg <3 (I have cultured him into Mabinaldo ship mwahahah) Inedit ko ng onti w/ his consent, pero syempre credits to him for writing this!  
> (ps. siya pumili ng title, ewan ko ba't yan pinili niya haha)

Nang isilang ang mga magigiting na bayani sa bansang sinilangan ay labis na nagliyab ang pagnanasa na makaalpas ang mga naaapi sa kumunoy ng kapighatian. Isa na rito si Aguinaldo, kilala bilang kauna-unahang Presidente ng Pilipinas, katulad siya ng isang buwang may matinding liwanag, na gagapos sa mga nasasakdal na siyang tatapos sa karimlang bumabalot sa lipunan. Araw ang pinanghuhugutan nitong lakas, na maihahalintulad sa walang iba kundi ang kaniyang kanang kamay na si Mabini, silang dalawa'y kapit-kamay na magniningning na sasagupa't itutulak ang kadiliman sa kawalan.

Nang mailuklok si Aguinaldo sa posisyong kaniyang kinasadlakan, ninais niyang magkaroon ng isang taong tutulong sa kaniya na gumabay sa kaniyang pagdedesisyon at tukuyin ang bawat hakbang na kailangang isaalang-alang sa pamamalakad niya bilang kasapi sa magiging matibay na gobyerno. Naiukit na ng tadhana ang kaniyang magiging kapalaran sa pamumuno at makatagpo siya ng isang lalaking matalino, malakas at may matinding paninindigan na sa kabila ng kabiguang dulot ng kapansanan ay isang dakilang nangangalang Apolinario Mabini.

Ilang linggo na rin ang lumipas simula nang ipadala siya sa Cavite at makilala ang kaniyang Presidente na siyang nag-utos. Sariwa pa sa kaniyang alaala ang una nilang pagkikita: sa kalayuan, naaninag niya sa sinag ng lumulubog na araw ang mapagtanggap na ngiti ng Presidenteng dali-daling tumakbo sa kinaroroonan niya--sabik makilala itong manunulat sa likod ng mahusay na akdang nabasa. Handang marinig ang kaniyang mga ideyolohiya at panukala, at makita ang kabuuang pag-iisip ng dakilang manunulat. Ngunit nang malaman ang kaniyang kondisyon, nakita ni Mabini ang unti-unting pagbabago sa mga mata ni Aguinaldo na nagmula sa sabik at mapagtanggap na naging mapag-alinlangan at mapanghusga. Sa kondisyon niyang iyan, nasa kakayahan pa ba niya na akayin ang mga trabaho sa loob ng pamahalaan? 

Nagbago muli ang kaniyang ekspresyong kita sa mga mata nang magbitiw siya ng mga salita nang may kompiyansa--naglaho din ang pagdududa ni Aguinaldo. Namangha ang Presidente sa kaniya habang nag-uusap. Matalas kung mag-isip at mapili sa salita, tila bang ginto ang bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig.  Ah, tama si Agoncillo, kakaiba siya.

At sa isang kamayan, sila'y nagsama. Sa pagsasama, sumibol ang pagkakaibigan. Sa pagkakaibigan, sumibol ang panibagong damdaming hindi mailarawan at maipahayag.

 

Nagkaroon sila ng isang masinsinang talastasan sa ugong ng katahimikan. Mapagmamasdan sa paligid ang kadalisayan ng mapang-akit na hangin na umaalinsabay sa ritmo ng mga nag-iindayog na dahon sa kwartong kinatitirikan ng dalawa. Ang tagpuan ay sa salang may lamesang pinatungan ng lampara't mga libro na nakasalansang mabuti. Nakaupo si Mabini sa upuang umuuga, samantalang si Aguinaldo ay malayang tumatanaw sa mga tanikalang pumapaimbulog sa makikinang nitong mga mata na nabaling sa suwestiyon ng kasama.

"Ang ating hukbo bukod sa nagkukulang sa sandata at bala ay nagkukulang din sa disiplina-kailangan nating tuunan ito ng pansin," wika ng kaniyang tagapayo. Tumango si Aguinaldo, "Susuriin ko ang mga sundalo kinaumagahan." Dagdag pa ng tagapayo, "At hindi lang ang mga sundalo. Bigyang-diin mo ang mga opisyales at mga heneral. Ang siyang namumuno ang siyang tutularan, at ayaw nating magkaroon ng isa pang Heneral Luna, hindi ba?"

"Mahusay naman siya mamuno?"

"Isang henyo sa labanan, walang duda, subalit sa pag-uugali siya'y nabibigo. Mainitin ang ulo, ito'ng sanhi ng maraming gulo at kawalang hustisya." At kung tularan ng mga sundalo, paano na kaya? Tahimik na sumang-ayon ang dalawa.

Nakatitig ang mga mata sa pagliyab ng apoy ng lampara nang pabulong na isinatinig ni Mabini ang saloobin nito kay Aguinaldo, "Naiisip mo ba minsan ang mga bata? Ang kanilang naging kapalaran sa buhay sa digmaang bunga ng kabiguan ng tao bilang isip-hayop?" Napabuntong-hininga, "Dapat pangalagaan din natin ang kapakanan ng kabataan. Iyon din ang pinaglaban ng magiting na si Rizal, ikatutuwa niya kung magtatatag tayo ng isang ahensyang makatutulong sa kabataan, sa mga nag-aaral, naabuso, nagpaalila, at sa di sadyang nasangkot sa digmaan."

Lumapit si Aguinaldo at lumuhod sa harap ni Mabini, "Tinuran ng inang ibon na sa 'sang kurap ay manunumbalik siyang may dalang pagkain subalit ilang araw na ang lumipas ay 'ni balahibo'y walang matagpuan, ngayo'y nais mong ang mga inakay ay akayin natin upang lumago sa dapat niyang paglaguan. Maganda ang nais mong ilatag Mabini."

Inilapit ni Aguinaldo ang mukha nito sa kasamang lalaki, "Magandang maganda. Kung iyong mamarapatin isulat mo sa isang kap'rasong sipi ang nais mo sa aki'y isiwalat sa mamamayan ng Pilipinas."

Ngumiti si Mabini. Nagkatitigan ang dalawa na pawang nangungusap ang mga mata na napuno ng pagnanais na magkaroon ng maluwag na pakikipag-ugnayan sa isa't-isa.

Humaba ang gabi ng dalawa, hanggang sa ituran ni Mabini na siya'y hihimlay na sa banig nang sagayo'y makaahon ng maaga pagsapit ng liwayway.

 

...

 

Patuloy na lumalim ang gabi, pikit man si Mabini'y gising pa rin ang diwa nito, marahil sa sinabi ni Aguinaldo na nagpaikot-ikot ng matulin sa kaniyang isipan. Tumamis ang kaniyang ngiti nang maalala ang hinandog na pagtitiwala at 'tila umiindayog ang kaniyang puso sa kasiyahan. Habang nakasarado ang kaniyang paningin, ay nakulong ang mga mata ni Aguinaldo sa kaniyang mukha. Ninanais ng presidente na nasa mabuting kalagayan ang kaniyang kanang kamay sa pagtulog. Kung mulat lamang ni Mabini, baka'y manginig at tuluyang matunaw sa titig ng kasamahan sa kalagitnaan ng mapanglaw na kagabihan.

 


End file.
